mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Lytle
Chris Lytle is a retired mixed martial artist who was known for his knockout power and willingness to stand and trade with anyone, despite the fact that he is an accomplished jiu jitsu artist on the ground. Lytle most recently fought in a rematch with Matt Brown. The two went at in the expected sloppy slugfest until Lytle took Brown down and put out a ground clinic there before submitting Brown with an armbar from the mounted crucifix position. Lytle made a quick turnaround to fight with Matt Serra, in yet another rematch from their battle to decide the welterweight winner of the fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter. Serra stood with Lytle which was undoubtedly a mistake. Lytle tagged Serra repeatedly and punished him standing en route to a unanimous decision victory, earning his fourth consecutive victory and entering real solid title contention for the first time in his UFC career. Lytle expressed interest in facing the winner of the fight between fellow contenders Carlos Condit and Dan Hardy. Condit won, and Lytle got his wish, earning a shot at the former WEC welterweight champion. Condit suffered an injury just under three weeks before the fight and pulled out. Replacements such as Dong Hyun Kim and Mike Pierce were discussed. Instead, Lytle welcomed newcomer Brian Ebersole. Ebersole dominated Lytle completely en route to an upset unanimous decision victory. Lytle next faced recent title challenger Dan Hardy. Before the bout, Lytle stated that he was going to retire afterwards -- win or lose. Lytle was winning the fight on the scorecards towards the end of the third and final round. He still managed to decisively finish Hardy with a guillotine choke submission, ending his career in fashion. Lytle next decided to run for a seat on the Indiana state senate. “I’ve decided that I can no longer let our government run with the same attitude that it has been for years. Our politicans worry about themselves more than the people they represent. That needs to change. Therefore, I’m running for state senate in Indiana. I know times are tough, but I would greatly appreciate campaign donations through my website LytleforIndiana.com,” Lytle wrote. ”I don’t care if it’s $10, $20, or $50. It all helps. I’m running against someone who has been in there for 23 years and is well funded. Once again thanks and please watch how I start fighting in a new way.” Fights *Chris Lytle vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was for Pancrase. The two men fought to a draw, Lytle's third draw in his first eight fights and Ikuhisa Minowa's sixth in twenty-eight fights. *Nick Diaz vs. Chris Lytle *Chris Lytle vs. Aaron Riley *Chris Lytle vs. Chatt Lavender *Chris Lytle vs. Robbie Lawler - The fight was known for its many bizarre moments and showboating from both fighters. *Chris Lytle vs. Tiki Ghosn *Chris Lytle vs. Ronald Jhun *Karo Parisyan vs. Chris Lytle *Chris Lytle vs. Pat Healy *Chris Lytle vs. Matt Brown 1 - The fight was Matt Brown's last fight before he entered the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter. *Chris Lytle vs. Kyle Bradley - The fight was Kyle Bradley's UFC debut, on a seven-fight win streak. *Josh Koscheck vs. Chris Lytle - The fight was considered to be one of the bloodiest fights in UFC history. *Chris Lytle vs. Paul Taylor - The fighters had both stated at the weigh-ins that they knew that it would be fight of the night, and they weren't lying. Paul Taylor immediately walked over to Lytle and hugged him as he entered the cage. Lytle's body shots were so devastating in the fight that afterwards it was discovered that Taylor had broken a few ribs. *Chris Lytle vs. Marcus Davis *Chris Lytle vs. Kevin Burns - The fight was a bloody war. *Chris Lytle vs. Matt Brown 2 *Chris Lytle vs. Matt Serra 2 - The fight was a standup war from start to finish. *Brian Ebersole vs. Chris Lytle - Brian Ebersole was a late replacement for an injured Carlos Condit. The win over Lytle was an impressive upset for his UFC debut. Category:Retired fighters Category:Submission of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Fight of the Night winners